True Satisfaction
by Kitty195
Summary: Sequel to "True Need". Yuuki and Kaname are on their honeymoon when Yuuki is given a wedding present from her friend Willow. Just what will Yuuki get up to with the gifts contents.


**Authors Note: Alright, A lot of you guy's seemed to like my other story True Need, Sooo.. I made a sequel! This one will be called True Satisfaction I hope you enjoy this as much as my other one! Please don't forget to Follow, favorite and Review, Thanks!**

* * *

 _I only dreamed that I would marry Kaname-sama_ Yuuki thought to herself. She stood their dressed in a long white lace gown her hair hung down past her shoulders. "Yuuki- chan, Are you ready?" the chairman came in with a proud look on his face. His daughter was getting married, he had to remain calm and take her down the aisle to her soon to be husband. "yup, daddy I'm ready" Yuuki smile brought tears to the chairman's eyes. It was not long when Yuuki found out that she was a pure blood, and it made her happy to know that she was Kaname's fiancée.

Yuuki walked down the long aisle, tears rolling down her eyes. _Finally my dream has come true_ she said to herself. Once she got to her destination her arms lunged to claim Kaname. Everyone giggled as the priest untangled Yuuki from her soon to be husband Kaname smiled with love and desire in his eyes to see his wife so impatient. Yuuki noticed at the corner of her eye someone glaring at her, she wasn't surprised to see zero their, and in the most childish way she stuck her tongue at him, _stupid zero_ she thought to herself. Zero looked at Kaname and winked, Kaname ignored it but Yuuki glared.

Soon the wedding was at its end and just before the priest could say the final words Yuuki latched on to Kaname and gave him a passionate kiss, Kaname taking advantage of it pulled her closer in a sinful embrace that made everyone hoot and holler. Together Yuuki and Kaname walked down the ail melted to each other like lovers should be.

* * *

sigh.. Yuuki bounced around the large red satin room she had her wedding present from Kaname a stuffed bunny in one arm and her wedding present from her friend willow still unopened in the other. She fell on the large black and red silk bed, it was shaped in a heart, and had a heart shaped headboard. Kaname let Yuuki pick their honeymoon suite and Yuuki knew they would have the most fun here. She giggled at the idea's that crossed her mind. She sat up and looked around, Kaname said he had to go get something from downstairs. Yuuki got many wedding gifts but her friend willow said not to open this one till she was safe in her suit. Yuuki tore open the box.

Right before her eyes was the most sexiest, tempting, lacy outfit she ever saw. She held out a pair of lacy underwear that was a rose red color, they where almost like short shorts but were really skimpy. She picked up a corset that was black and lacy too. She blushed when she noticed the fuzzy button tail that stuck out of the bottom piece of her outfit and the red fluffy bunny ears that were underneath all the wrapping paper. But what got her scarlet red the most was the pink fluffy handcuffs that looked cute and comfy. "what... what do I do?" Yuuki asked herself she didn't even know how to put it on and Kaname might be back any minute. She grabbed her stuff and ran to the bathroom, trying everything in her power to put the exotic suit on.

* * *

"Yuuki" Kaname called as he walked in the room, he had a queens feast in one hand which had strawberry's, chocolate, whip cream, and double chocolate ice cream. And in the other hand he had two bottles of sparkling champagne. "Yuuki?" Kaname called again he heard a loud noise from the bathroom, and a smile crossed his gorgeous features. _I wonder what my cute little temptation is up to now?_ He thought as he walked over to the table a placed the platter on the bed and the champagne in the ice bucket. "Yuuki are you all right?" Kaname asked when he heard a second bang, now he was worried. "ah no I'm ok, you go to sleep without me I'm... taking a shower" Yuuki yelled, _if Kaname is sleeping I will be able to put the cuffs on him_ she thought to herself. Yuuki heard a chuckle come from Kaname. "is my sweet Yuuki getting the jitters" Kaname smiled at how cute she could be. "N..no no! Not at all I just... umm well could you close your eyes Kaname-sama" Yuuki asked. Kaname was shocked and then saw a box that had an exotic woman on the cover, he realized what was going on, and smirked. Kaname moved on to the bed and folded his arm over his eyes to show he wasn't peeking. In his mind he kept thinking of the temptation of his sweet yuki in something cute but not innocent. _Maybe pink and furry_ he thought. "Okay Yuuki I'm not looking" Kaname could hear the sound of the door opening and soft footsteps getting closer.


End file.
